Blood Test
by HumanitySwitched
Summary: *One-shot* Kiera Letum has ordered an appointment to see a nurse for a blood test, unluckily for her she has a phobia of needles but when Alfred F Jones/America finds out about her blood test he insists that he accompanies her.


**America x Kiera **

* * *

**Blood Test  
****  
**_I cannot let Alfred distract me once again, this is very important, something is wrong with me. I have been seeing a doctor at the nearest clinic to see what is wrong with me; I told him a few of my many problems. He suspected that I am suffering from depression; tell me something I don't know, doctor. He believes that my thyroid is low, believing it is causing my emotions to be heightened, I suppose he could telling the truth, I don't put any of my faith into them but for now I'll proceed seeing the doctor._

The doctor has asked me to put in an appointment with the head nurse for a blood test; a blood test. I hate seeing needles, I don't know why or how but I know it is silly to have this irrational fear of needles, but I just do. Having such a fear makes me weak, I disgust myself...and I am not letting the burger loving American nation, Alfred F Jones find out about my appointment for that blood test straight after the up coming world meeting, I'd rather not have him find out about this or anyone else for that matter.

Kiera Letum sat in the chocolate brown recliner chair in the corner of her living room; the only light gleaming in the room is the one beside her, a lamp creating an after glow on her smooth skin. An empty cup of earl gray tea sat upon a coaster, preventing the remains of the tea to create a ring of its substance on the table once it begins to dry. She sat in the darkness of her home; it was calm and quiet, helping to think more effectively.

Closing her shady auburn eyes, she let herself sink into the cosiness of the chair, in the calm and soothing atmosphere followed by the comforting sound of the classical music of Beethoven and many other remarkable artists. Kiera was slowly drifting off into a peaceful slumber, but a loud rapping on her front door made her flinch violently, causing her eyes to flash open. _Who could that be...?_

Kiera's strained eyes lingered to the wooden clock sat upon a mantle piece, _11:38pm...who would be here at this time...? _Slowly sitting up, she regained her posture standing up fully; sauntering over to her front door. Unlocking the front door, releasing the entire cool in air into her warm abode, Kiera looked up to see the sky blue eyes of Alfred F Jones.  
"Alfred...what are you doing here, especially at this time?" The American blushed at what Kiera was wearing in front of him, dark blue short shorts and a purple vest...he's never seen her like this, ever.  
"H-hey, Kiera. You left this at the last meeting." Kiera looked down at his hands, seeing he his holding her black note book with 'Kiera Letum' engraved in cold on the binder. Taking a hold of the note book she accidently grazed her fingers against his. _His skin feels so soft...I shouldn't think likes this about him...I'm destined to be forever alone, as I expected my life to be..._  
Shaking the feel off, Kiera took her note book back from Alfred.  
"Thank you, Alfred, for retrieving my notebook for me, after I accidently left it at the last meeting." Kiera glanced back up at the blond American to see him with a small grin on his face.  
"D-does the hero get a k-kiss for helping the damsel in distress?" _W-what? A k-kiss? _Kiera felt her cheeks burn hot.  
"W-well, you did help me so I suppose the hero does deserve a k-kiss." His grin grew bigger; he wanted to find a way to have a kiss from her and he jumped at the chance when he found her book. _He didn't say where...so a kiss on the cheek isn't that bad. _Kiera leaned in towards the American clad in his usual bomber jacket and planted a soft kiss to his cheek which happened to be warm against her lips. Alfred didn't expect her lips to be so soft or warm against his skin, he secretly liked the sensation. Pulling away from Alfred, Kiera gave a genuine smile.  
"There you go, hero."  
"T-thanks, and you should smile more, Kiera, you have a beautiful smile and I'd like to see it more often." He winked at her, earning a slight blush upon her cheeks.  
"T-thank you, Alfred, would you like to come inside for some coffee, Alfred?" Kiera asked the American, knowing he likes the taste of the hot liquid. Giving her his signature smile, he responded.  
"I would like that very much, Kiera." Opening the door wider for the American, he stepped forth into her home, he could hear the silent classical music in the back ground, he turned toward Kiera as she closed the door behind him.  
"Were you doing something before I came here, Kiera?" He followed Kiera into her kitchen, he stood there as he watched her make him a cup of coffee and make herself a cup of earl gray tea.  
"I was just listening to music while I relax for a few minutes." She responded while pouring his coffee into any ordinary mug, soon finishing with his mug, she handed the hot substance to him, taking a sip of the coffee, watching her as she finished preparing her mug of tea.  
"It is very delicious, Kiera, thank you." Kiera led Alfred to her living room, switching the lights on, she returned to her seat on the chocolate brown recliner and watched Alfred sit on the one beside her with the side table in the middle.

"Nice pyjama's there, Kiera." He smirked at what she was clad in, she crossed her legs having a slight blush from what he said.  
"T-thank you, Alfred, I usually wear this kind of stuff at home because I never have any visitors." She spoke near to a whisper but able to be heard by him as she took a sip of her tea.  
"No problem, Kiera, another world meeting tomorrow?" Kiera nodded, knowing that she'll have the blood test straight after the meeting.  
"Yeah, not looking forward to Arthur and Francis to fighting again though, they always give me a headache." Kiera replied while running a hand through her long wavy brown hair, Alfred stared at her as she did so taking another sip of his coffee, _So beautiful...everything about her is so perfect, even the way she kissed my cheek was perfect, why can't I tell her how I feel about her? _Alfred grinned at her, once again.  
"Don't worry, Kiera, the hero shall save you from the headaches that the two villains cause!" Kiera let out a laugh, and then cocked her eyebrow at him.  
"You just want another kiss from me, don't you?"  
"Maybe." Looking away, Kiera finished her mug of tea, setting down on the coaster, noticing Alfred finished his off also setting his on another coaster.  
"Alfred?" He smiled at her before answering her.  
"Yeah, Kiera?"  
"I would've thought you'd be at one of your infamous parties with some girl, seeing it is a Friday night and all, than be here with me." He blinked; _does Kiera really think that low of me?_  
"I'd rather be here with you, Kiera, than be at some party." Kiera blushed at his response but started to question him further.  
"Why me...? What is so special about me? I'm not that interesting." Kiera nearly flinched away feeling Alfred's hands on hers, using two fingers to lift her head up to him by her chin, causing her to blush at the action.  
"You're very special to me, Kiera. You're the only one that would give me the time of day; you're beautiful, intelligent, and funny and whole lot other things. You're very interesting to me, Kiera because I want to know more about you, I want to spend every waking moment with you." Kiera was taken back at what he just said to her, _He thinks that way of me?  
_"That's the sweetest thing that I have ever heard said to me, Alfred, thank you." With that, Kiera stood up and made her way to Alfred, his cool blue eyes watching her every move. He gulped silently, blushing as she sat on his lap; he connected his own azure irises meeting her dark auburn ones, his blush upon his cheeks darkened as she kissed his cheek once again, but this time nearing the edge of his lips.  
"K-kiera..."  
"Yes, Alfred?" She crossed her legs once again, but nearly yelped when Alfred cupped her cheeks unexpectedly, she locked eyes with him.  
"Kiera...please don't hate for this." Kiera's eyes widened as she felt his soft lips cover hers in a gentle and passionate lip lock, slowly closing her eyes she began to reciprocate, kissing him back with an equal amount of passion. Kiera snaked her arms around his neck, as his arms slid around her slim waist, pulling her closer to him. Kiera ran a hand through his soft blond hair but thanks to restricted oxygen Kiera had to pull her away.  
"I'd never hate you, Alfred." She gave him a smile as she planted a chaste kiss to his cheek.  
"Good, and Kiera?" Looking her in the eyes, he tightened his grip on her waist.  
"Hm?"  
"I...l-love you, Kiera." Giving the burger loving America another genuine smile that he likes so much, she whispered into his ear.  
"I love you too, Alfred." He gave her kiss on the cheek, happy that she returned her feelings.  
"Will you be my girlfriend, Kiera?" Kiera nodded, happiness beginning to fill her up to the brim.  
"Yes, I will be your girlfriend, Alfred." He gave her his signature grin which she returned with a smile.  
"Do you mind if I stay for night, Kiera?" Kiera shook her head.  
"I don't mind at all, Alfred." He grinned, quickly picking her up bridal style, after she turned off the music and the lights, and moving out the living room and up the stair case to Kiera's bedroom, earning a blush from her.

Alfred laid Kiera on her king size, four poster bed, as he took off his bomber jacket off and lay it against her desk chair and slid off his sneakers, and got under the quilt next to Kiera, she softly snuggled right up to him against his side, resting her head on his strong and broad chest, Alfred happily wrapped his arms around her frame holding her close to him. Hearing the one he loved yawn, he planted a sweet and soft kiss to her forehead before whispering, "Goodnight, I love you, Kiera." Alfred slowly drifted off to sleep with Kiera as soon as she replied.  
"Sleep well, Alfred, I love you too."

***

Kiera was already awake, standing as she looked her self in the mirror as Alfred was still asleep in her bed, and she smiled at the thought. She quickly tied up her hair into a high pony tail and is now clad in black skinny jeans and a ruby red vest as well with her father's dog tag's around her neck to always reassure herself that her father will always be with her, no matter what.

Kiera nearly jumped out her skin feeling warm and strong arms against her small frame, she blushed. "Morning, Alfred." He smiled and kisses the base of her neck.  
"Morning, Kiera." Kiera smiled and sighed in content.  
"Did you sleep well?"  
"With you by side, always." Kiera blushed at his response, but regained control of her emotions.  
"We should leave for the world meeting soon, Alfred." He frowned, wanting to spend more time alone with his love.  
"Why in such a hurry?" Sighing happily once again at the small kisses Alfred is planting up her neck to her cheek, _He was going to find out sooner or later...  
_"I have a doctor's appointment straight after the meeting, Alfred." Alfred's azure eyes widened, _why does she need to go to the doctor's? Is something wrong with her? Why didn't she tell me?  
_"Why do you need to go? Is something wrong? How come you didn't tell me?" Alfred kept questioning Kiera, rolling her eyes; she planted a chaste kiss to his lips.  
"Shut up, Alfred, and I need to have a blood test to check if my thyroid is low which might be causing my emotions to be heightened, and I just found out last night that is why I didn't tell you." He let out a silent 'oh' before nuzzling his face into Kiera's neck softly.  
"Sorry, I get worried about you." Kiera nodded and turned to face Alfred giving him a smile before putting her shoes on.  
"And, Kiera, I'm coming with you to your appointment." He continued, sliding his sneakers on and his bomber jacket along with his glasses.  
"Oh, you don't have to, Alfred." She spoke as she opened her bedroom door, exiting it with Alfred following behind.  
"But, I want to, Kiera." She blushed and nodded before walking down the stair case with him.  
"Ok, would you like to get breakfast on the way there?" Alfred grinned,  
"McDonalds?" Kiera laughed before answering her American boyfriend.  
"Sure, let's go." He smiled as he led her to his car, as she slung her bag around her shoulder, locking her front door behind her. Kiera smiled and thanked Alfred for opening the passenger door for her and closing it for her, soon getting into the drivers seat, he stuck his car keys into the car and turned them to the right, revving the engine getting it to start.

Luckily for them, no trouble and they were well on their way to the nearest McDonalds where the world meeting is always held. As always, Alfred ordered his ham burger and a cola while Kiera ordered a chicken burger and a diet cola, the two of them talked about endless things, getting her mind off of her irrational fear of that needle.

"We should get going to the meeting or we're going too late and you know how Ludwig is, Alfred." Kiera chuckled, as she stood up getting her purse out.  
"Don't worry, Kiera, your hero has got it." He winked at her, leaving a couple of dollars for the bill for their food. Kiera smiled at the American, and put her purse back and left with Alfred to his car, with his arm hooked around her waist.

Kiera laughed as Alfred sang at the top of lungs as 'American Idiot' by Green Day played on the radio, Alfred loved the sound of her laugh and loved how she would only smile for him and only him, no one else. It was _his _smile alone, and so was she, he finally got what he always wanted, he got _Kiera_.

Once Kiera and Alfred entered the conference room for the meeting, Kiera walked to her usual seat, near the end of the table which Alfred hated because he was at the top of the table, he wanted to be next to Kiera.

"Hello, and velcome to another vorld meeting, today I am going to address the problems of..." Kiera tuned the blond German man as all she could think about was that needle, _it is so silly, a stupid fear of a needle, at least Alfred will be there...crap, and he will probably think I'm stupid for having such a fear as a needle, great.  
_"KIERA!" She soon snapped out of her trance and looked down the table at Ludwig.  
"Are you even listening?! You don't even pay attention at all!" And, Kiera tuned out again just staring down at Ludwig just hearing nothing really until she was snapped again into reality by Alfred's voice.  
"Shut up, dude! Leave my girlfriend alone!" Kiera blushed at that, she was officially _his_, it hadn't really clicked in mind yet and was still getting used to the idea but when every eye in the room turned towards her, that just made it awkward...  
"Ohonhonhon~ since when did zhe tres belle Kiera become one with mon ami?" Kiera froze in her seat, not knowing what to say.  
"Last night, and that's none your business, Francis." Once again, Kiera focused her mind on something else; the clock.

Every tick it made rung in her eyes, one second to one minute closer to the needle penetrating her skin and into her vein, she thanked god that Alfred will be there to distract her. When she heard the deadening words of Ludwig saying, "Meeting adjourned." Her heart began to race while she began to stand up and sling her bag around her shoulder as Alfred walked to her, giving her a smile.

"Ready to go, babe?" She blushed as he called her that but nodded anyway and walked next to him out the conference room, as they returned to Alfred's car, getting on their way to the clinic. Kiera stayed quiet on the whole journey there, Alfred got worried about her. Once they arrived, Alfred opened the car door open for her and asked her a simple question.  
"Are you okay, Kiera? You were quiet the whole ride here."  
"Oh, I was thinking, Alfred, that's all, honey." Alfred flushed at the word she used for him, he liked it. He held her hand softly as they walked into the clinic and walked to the front desk.  
"Kiera Letum, I'm here to have a blood nurse Burkhart." Kiera said as softly to the elderly woman sat behind the desk, she watched as she flicked through the computer for my appointment.  
"Ah, yes you are sweetheart, you are room 15. Go on ahead; she'll be waiting for you." Kiera nodded and gave her a small smile and strolled down the hallway to room 15 with Alfred attached to her hand. Alfred knocked and opened the door walking in with Kiera.

Nurse Burkhart stood as soon as she saw the two of them come and saw Kiera.  
"You must be Miss Letum, sit down, please." Kiera obeyed and let go of Alfred's warm hand and sat in the chair beside her desk as Alfred stood beside her.  
"Any problems today, Kiera?" Nurse Burkhart questioned her, as if it was routine.  
"No, nothing." The nurse nodded and wrapped a tight band above her elbow to cut of the circulation of blood in her veins, Kiera tensed up a little, the nurse sensed that.  
"I see you're afraid of needles?"  
"No...Having such fear is stupid and irrational." _As am I..._  
"No, Miss Letum, it's normal for people to have a fear on needles, its ok." Kiera glanced up at Alfred as he stood beside her; he gave her a reassuring smile.  
"Just look at me, Kiera, everything is going to be fine as long as your hero is here." Kiera locked eyes with her loving boyfriend, losing herself in his sapphire eyes. Wincing as she felt the sharp metal object penetrate her skin and veins, collecting her blood in two small glass tubes.  
"Ah..." Kiera groaned out as she changed to the second tube to collect her blood.  
"You're doing great, Kiera, It'll be over before you know it." Kiera wanted to believe that but in her mind it seemed to go one forever.  
"There you go, all done, Miss Letum." Kiera returned her gaze to Nurse Burkhart to see her out a plaster on the small wound that was produce to collect her red liquid. Nurse Burkhart took off the tight band from around her arm.  
"When shall I call to retrieve the results?" Kiera stood up, keeping her gaze on the nurse.  
"A week from now, Miss Letum, have a good day." Kiera nodded turning her attention to Alfred, who gripped her hand once again, walking her out of the clinic and to his car.  
"Alfred." He stopped outside his car, turning toward his girlfriend, giving her a smile.  
"Yeah, Kiera?"  
"I want to thank you for being in there with me, if you weren't there I probably wouldn't have gone through with it, so thank you, Alfred." Kiera soon found herself in the strong arms of him, smiling she returned his hug.  
"I'll always be there for you, Kiera, as I will always be there to save my damsel in distress!" Kiera nuzzled her face into his shoulder, smiling at his little expressions of heroism.  
"I love you, Alfred." She whispered into his ear softly, earning a kiss on her cheek with the sweet response from her American boyfriend.  
"I love you more, Kiera."

**The End **


End file.
